


Sexperimentation Test

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [20]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko was kidnapped by Greg and decided to do an experiment on her. An sexual one. Rated Explicit for Strong Sexual Content and Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexperimentation Test

**Author's Note:**

> There's some spoilers for Decisions, Decisions, so keep in mind. 
> 
> Anyway, do you remember the guy talking on Scene 2 of the scenario. That's Greg. 
> 
> This story is to celebrate my 3th anniversary of joining here. I've posted 78 fanfics as of now. And other news, I'm canceling An Bad Gang due to school and lack of ideas of that story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The three survivors, Yoko, David and Kevin, went to Raccoon University with George to find out why his friend called him. 

The four decided to split up and figure out to find two jewels for the moose head so his friend's office will open. Yoko decided to search on top while the guys search on bottom. She went to 2F passage and end up going through the drawing room and the presidents' room (not for the US, silly! Just the university). She check the fireplace and discovered two cords, red and blue. Pulling the red one, she went to the art gallery to see that the statue had lowered its arm, revealing the blue jewel. 

However....before she can even grab it, a shadow appeared in front of her. She turned around and saw a man. As she did that, he stabbed a needle in her arm, injecting a sedative. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the man staring at her body. 

Her head was pounding when she woke up and her back ached. She woke up, laying on a metal table, strapped down from her every limp and stomach. And what's worst, she found herself naked. 

"Hello?!" She yelled, looking at right way. 

"Hello there..." A voice boomed out. 

She turned her head to see who else was in the room.

Greg advances, looking down at her. He smiled, reaching over Yoko's legs, sliding his hand up to her crotch. Yoko looked up at him. He had blond hair, slicked back and glasses on. He wore an Umbrella lab uniform. Suddenly, she finally realized who that was. 

"Greg?"

"Yoko...it's been two years. Oh, but you might not know that." Greg said. 

"..." She had a confused look on her face as he released the straps.

"After all, what happened was so terrible. I'd think you'd want to erase it from your memory." He said. 

"I...remembered that. But that doesn't mean you kidnapped me and make me defenseless." Yoko said. 

"I got a little experiment for you. I want to fuck you for the first time. You might like this experiment." Greg said. 

"Fine. I'll take it if you give me my stuff back."

"Excellent. Let's do this."

"...." Yoko didn't say anything. 

He slowly pulled his pants down, revealing a long and thick 7-inch cock. He jerked his cock rapidly and licked his lips, making it hard. 

"Don't know what this is? This is called the penis. You've got something like this between your legs called the vagina. You see...it gets hard when you're thinking about sex. For example, I've been thinking of you for two years." Greg said. 

"Okay..." She said. 

"I will teach you lesson one: oral sex. Now open wide and I'll explain it to you..."

She obeyed and opened her mouth. He placed his cock into her mouth.

"Now, starting sucking or licking. You can also bob your head up and down if you like." Greg said. 

She decided to suck first, so she did that. Licking the head of his penis, she sucked on his cock gently. He moaned, feeling the tongue swirling around. Then she bobbed her head up and down slowly, being carefully to not choke. Yoko had an another secret: she watched an porno movie last year and was confused the entire time. She never know that people could have sex. 

After several minutes of sucking, Greg told her to stop. Pulling away, she wonder what will happened next. 

"Time for your next lesson: sexual intercourse. Now turn around; I want to see your ass."

She did that as she got into doggie style. He was impressive that she got a slightly big ass. Close to all the other women he'd dated. 

"Above your pussy is your anus. Now it will hurt like hell if I do anal sex. So let's skip that for now and do your pink flower first." Greg said as he slowly entered inside her pink flower. He moaned loudly as he could. 

"You're so big..." Yoko said, trying not to feel the pain since she was a virgin. 

"And you're so tight. Very tight." Greg said. 

He shoved his morning wood in deeper and began thrusting in and out of her pink flower. He went into slow thrusts at first, testing the limits. Soon he was thrusting in a normal speed. After a minute or two, he thrusted harder and faster as he could. After 5 minutes of thrusting, he felt something. 

"Oh shit...I'm gonna cum!" Greg yelled. "Where do you want it? Pink flower or mouth?"

"It's doesn't matter where you do it at..." Yoko said. 

"Okay. Whatever you say..." He said, as with one final thrust, he came inside of her. His semen was warm to her. 

After he was finished, he pulled out and said, "It's a shame you didn't cum. However, I got something that will make you cum for me." He said. 

"But, I-"

"No questions! Now let me rub it." Greg said, as he put gloves on and starts to rub her pink flower. She had no choice but to moan loudly. "You like that?"

Suddenly, Yoko couldn't take it. "Yes! Yes! Keep it up and I'll...I'll...."

"You're about to cum." He said. 

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She yelled as she came all over the gloves. He put his fingers into his mouth and tasted her juices. 

"Mmmm...yummy. You tasted sweet," Greg said, as he took the gloves off. "Now for the grand finale."

"Okay. What's the finale?" Yoko asked. 

"Spread your legs for me." He said, as she did that. Then he put his morning wood into her pink flower. He started thrusting immediately because the semen worked as lube. 

"...Greg, please." Yoko said. "Be gently and not rough."

"Alright," Greg said, he began pounding her slowly. "Ohhhhhhhh, your pussy feels really nice."

"Uhm....thanks." Yoko said. "I still don't remember what happened two years ago." 

"Maybe this regain that memory." He said, touching her G-spot. She moans because that was her sensitive spot. 

"What is that?" She asked. 

"That's your sensitive spot, called the G-spot. It will increase your orgasm." He said. 

"Okay. Increase your speed for me." She said. He increased his speed and was pounding her harder. 

After 10 minutes of thrusting hard, he started to shake. 

"Oh God! Oh God! I'm going to cum! Where do you want it? Your pink flower? Or your mouth?" Greg asked her. 

"Mouth! I want all your cum!" Yoko responded as she moaned.

"Okay....it's coming!" Greg said as he pulled out, grabbed his morning wood and started to stroke it extremely fast. "It's time!"

"Yay." Yoko said. 

"Here we go! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Greg screamed as he shot his man made milk all over Yoko's face including her eyes, nose, cheek and her mouth. Greg put his morning wood back into Yoko's mouth for her to suck it all. At the same time, she came all over the table. 

The two collapsed and started to pant. 

"That was fun, right?" Greg asked her. 

"Please...I need to go." Yoko said, quietly. 

"All right." He said, coming back with her clothes and her backpack. She clean herself up and grabbed the clothes and put them on. Grabbing her backpack, she walked out of the room and into the lab. 

Once there, she sat down and began to remember what happen to her two years ago...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm ending it here. You can just imagine what happened to Yoko two years ago.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
